


Kitchen Sex

by Jpat82



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jpat82/pseuds/Jpat82





	Kitchen Sex

You looked down at the streets bellow you, traffic wizzing past as the early morning light cascaded down around the city beneath you. You shirt kept falling up your body as gravity pulled it to your face. Your head was starting to throb with how long you had been suspended up side down by the repel cord. You heart rate hammering through your chest.   
    Every now and then a gentle breeze would catch your dangling body and swing you into the side of the building. You tried to remain calm, but there was something alarming about being suspended fourteen stories above concrete that made that near impossible. It wasn't that you planned your morning like this but, when assassins came knocking all bets were off the table. And that didn't include the Cold War former Wintery kind of assassin who had been currently fighting the assassins that thrown your tangled body over the edge.   
     "It's only seven am and I'm already saving your ass." He chuckled as he began to hoist you up, little bit by little bit the street began to get further away. "You know, this has to be a record even for you."  
    "Bucky, if you would hurry up and stop with the commentary that would be great." You snipped back at him as your feet came over the edge. He pulled the rest of your trembling body back to the safety of the rooftop. "Did I ever tell you, I hate heights?"  
    "You really should of read the job description." He smirked, throwing his arm over your shoulder. You saw four unconscious bodies laying tied up.   
   "Yeah, thanks captain obvious." You snarked back, taking a deep breath.   
     You went back in the tower, Bucky following you. You let the guards deal with the assassins on the rooftop. You spent most of the day filling out paper work, in the underground shooting range and in the training room. As what had become the norm, Bucky always at your side, usually with some witty remark.   
   The two of you were sparring on the mats, everyone left finally. You grabbed Bucky and went to throw him over your shoulder like you had done a dozen times by this time he didn't budge. Instead he wrapped his metal arm around your waist, lifting you off the mat and throwing you to the floor. You looked up at him as he caged you beneath his body.   
    "I love throwing you around." He whispered huskily in your ear as his nose brushed the side of your neck. Your breath caught in the back of your throat as you felt his tongue tease it's way up your neck. "What's that, doll?"  
    "Fuck you, Barnes." You breathed as he slowly rolled his hips into yours. You bit back the moan the threaten to spill from your lips.   
    "I've been trying for months, but somebody has to be stubborn." He whispered slightly into your ear his lips ghosting again your flesh, sending waves of heat through your body straight to your core.   
    "Admit I'm better at knife throwing then you and this torture ends." You growl back at him, turning your head so your eyes could meet his.   
    "Are you sure you aren't torturing yourself, doll?" His lips barely touched yours, feather lightly, as he spoke.   
      "As long as I'm torturing you, that's all the matters." You whispered back, bucking your hips up into the roll of his. He growled at you, pressing his entire body weight down onto you.  "I'm sorry, did I roll my eyes out loud? I told you, not going to happen until you admit it."  
    "Not happening, but I will have you begging soon enough." He murmured the words before pushing his body off of yours.   
     Bucky walked out of the room leaving you panting and soaked. You sat up and looked at the direction he had walked off in, pushing yourself off the mat you walked out in need of a cold shower.   
     It was later that evening, everyone had left for some party Tony was throwing. You had opted to stay cause last thing you needed was Bucky trying to get you hot and bothered at a party. You were in the kitchen making yourself some popcorn, deciding to watch a movie. You were reaching for the bowl on the top shelf when you felt a pair of hands on your exposed midriff. The contrast of cold and warmth told you exactly who it was.   
    Bucky pressed his body against your back, placing a soft kiss to your shoulder blade. Your body tensed as he nipped and kissed your shoulder his hands palming the curve of your hips. You leaned your back against him as his hand traveled up your body between your breasts. Gently he grasped you be your chin and turned your head.   
    His lips met yours for the first time, his lips moving sinfully against yours sending a wave of excitement through your body. Bucky turned you to face him, deepening the kiss, pulling your hips against him, allowing you to feel his harden length.   
    He reached down, pulling you up by the back of your thighs, you instantly wrapped your legs around his waist as he placed you on the counter. His lips began to move against yours with more urgency, needing to feel you more.   
    "Doll, I don't think you realize what you do to me." He breathed breaking the kiss, before kissing down your neck.   
    "Bucky..." You replied, your hips bucking into him.   
     "You're driving me crazy." He told you, his voice thick with arousal as he rolled his hips into your covered core. "Please at least tell me that you want me."  
     "I'd be crazy if I didn't." You responded to him, arching into his touch as his fingers skimmed across the front of your chest over the fabric of your shirt. Bucky allowed his fingertips to skim your breasts, pinching and rolling your nipples between his fingers as he pulled your hips forward with his other arm.   
     "Then I concede, you are better at throwing knives then me." He presses his lips against yours.   
     You grabbed at the hem of his shirt pulling the fabric up, wanting to feel his skin beneath your palms. In a flurry of movements you both had discarded your clothes, needing to feel skin to skin. You rocked your hips into his exposed cock, precum weeping from the tip.   
     Bucky lined himself up at your entrance, before slowly easing himself in. Your walls contracting around him, as he bit down on your shoulder. He still himself once he was fully inside of you, his breathing came out in hard labored breaths.   
     "Fuck, you feel so good." He moaned as he rolled in your aching core. You whimpered when you felt the cool metal of his fingers brush against your clit. You took a sharp inhale of air as he worked your clit over in time with each hard thrust, bring your close your peak.   
    You sank your nails into his shoulders, as you began to feel your orgasm building. Bucky continued to pounded into you, his hot breath fanning of your shoulder. You cried out as another hard snap had your walls clenching around him your orgasm washing through your body. He cursed under his breath as his thrusts became sloppy emptying himself inside of you. He rode out his high with you, panting heavily.   
     "Damn, I should of said something sooner." He whispering smiling against your neck.   
     "How about we clean up this mess and we can go to my room, I'm going to have bruises on my thighs from the counter." You chuckled.   
    "Sounds like a plan doll."


End file.
